


Out of Egypt

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A librarian's lot is not a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 18. (Posted to LJ on January 18) Prompt from musicforwolves: A librarian discovers something in the catalogue from the Library of Alexandria. Thanks to hllangel for beta and title. Comments and concrit welcome.

Maddening really. To be stuck in this provincial backwater of the Colonies. Of all the ludicrous places for a Hellmouth to emerge and a Slayer to reside. Then the final indignity. His “cover” story. The lowly librarian; getting significantly less respect than the school nurse, who at least has the power to get the little monsters out of their classes for a few periods.

Why couldn’t it be the Royal Library of Alexandria? Bringing scrolls to scholars and royalty, instead of helping another generation of morons escape with a barely earned diploma.

Sometimes he thinks Buffy has the easy job.


End file.
